Summary of work: Treatment options that are presently available for type 2 diabetes are less than perfect. Beta cell function continues to deteriorate despite all modalities presently available. This results in the vast majority of type 2 diabetic subjects requiring insulin at some point in their lives. Project Number Z01AG00214-05 LCP has shown that continuous GLP-1 treatment improves glucose tolerance and increases the rate of beta cell turnover in rodents. GLP-1, given subcutaneously to humans before each meal, does lower blood sugar. But blood sugar levels rise again before the next bolus. We wished to see if GLP-1 given continuously subcutaneously would normalize and maintain a normal blood sugar. We infused GLP-1 continuously for 48 hours to four type 2 diabetic subjects so far. We found that fasting blood sugars were kept in the normal range for the duration of the infusion. However, 6 hours after the termination of the infusion blood sugar levels were back to the pretreatment levels. We wish to do longer infusions ( 1-12 weeks) in the future.